Forbidden but free
Things you need to know I guess There are three sky kingdoms the Garnet castle, the Ruby palace, and the Cuprite, which is the biggest, like a skywing stronghold. The main characters, are the images, along the edge. um so yea thanks if you are actually reading this. Dawnchaser Princess Auburn, burst into my room,"OMG, Dawn i need your help", I grin, and roll my eyes, standing up, and following her into her room. Auburn, and my room is connected with a doorway, Auburn and I have been friends since second grade, when she had forgotten her snack, and I shared my strawberry's with her. We became fast friends, and went basically everywhere together. Her mother, Queen Tourmaline Didn't mind, she actually quite liked me, I was pretty much Auburn's only sense of reason. ''Following her into her room, she st down, and said "ok so you know the meeting, where like all the royals get together, and discuss, plans and stuff, and they just shove all their kids together, Queen Garnet is bringing her only son Prince Topaz!" I smile, and sigh, say you need help getting ready. She nods, and holds, my wrists, will you pleease go with me, I sound like an Idiot, and mother wants me to make good impressions. She walks to her jewelry closet, and opens it, and lays out around twenty different items, i roll my eyes, and she sits in front of me, I put away around 13 pieces of jewelry, and leave her with seven pieces " These all complement your eyes, and scales. She smiles, and hugs me , " thank you sooo much, i don't know what id do without you" I snort, and walk into my room, putting, on a small two thin, braided cuffs around my horn, and put on two thin gold bracelets. I shine my scales, looking somewhat presentable. Auburn walks in, " oh you look lovely" she says, "But I have one thing more", she goes back into her room, and comes back with a delicate gold, and purple head piece, she draped it over my head, and adjusted it, "we will be matching!" she puts on a similar one but with red instead of purple. We walk out together, and Queen Tourmaline, looked at us, adjusted our headpieces a little, and smiled warmly. Auburn, looked at her mother, and walked into the main room. Auburn Auburn sighed, as her mother adjusts her head piece, eager to meet all of the different tribe royals. She was practically hopping up and down in the main hall. Dawn walked beside me, I sat down on my plateau, that was carved into the rock, and tryed to look elegant, and regal. Dawn snorted, as she flew to the shorter plateau next to mine. I grinned, and said "Well mooother wants me to make a good impression" in a funny long and exaggerating voice mimicking queen tourmaline. A pair of rainwings were the first to arrive, a larger, green and orange one clearly Queen Azalea, and the smaller more blue one her daughter sunspot. After them two sandwings arrived, Queen Mamba and her son Dune. Mother came out to greet them, as three seawing arrive Queen Monsoon King Beluga and their son Milo. After them two nightwings came, Queen Wisdom, and her daughter Lena, and finally the other skywing queen, Queen Peregrine, and King osprey, with their son Topaz. I flap, off the ledge, and land aqwardly, Dawn surpasses a laugh, and I look back at her and sneer, and she smoothly slips off her ledge, gracefully landing beside me. She smirks, and we walk to the group at the entrance. Topaz I fly, soaring next to mother, and wishing I could've stayed home, flying all the way from Cuprite to the ruby palace was a chore, and I honestly was not thrilled about staying there for three days. We land, in entrance to ruby palace, next to a small group. Searching all of their faces, two skywings perched on ledges catch my eye, one all light reds, and pinks the other darker reds, and purples. The darker of the two was on a lower ledge, so I guessed that the other was princess Auburn. She aquardly jump flapped off the ledge, and i couldn't help but laugh a little, as The darker one smoothly landed beside her. They began to walk toward us, and all he could think was ''Wow. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)